


I Always Thought I Might be Bad, Now I'm Sure That it's True

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm real sorry, It's not a happy ending, Out of Character, Songfic, i just can't write gundham well--, i'm a dumb american i use first names, it's a very upsetting ending honestly, no one actually dies but chapter four is mentioned so uh, what are summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Gundham Tanaka wasn't the kind of person to fall in love, and especially not with someone like her. And yet, he couldn't help but want to see her smile.





	I Always Thought I Might be Bad, Now I'm Sure That it's True

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are italicized, the song is "Love Like You" from Steven Universe

_ If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. _

Gundham stared at everyone from across the room, sitting in the back corner to avoid getting too close. Though, Sonia certainly didn’t seem to have any intention of leaving him by himself. 

“Why won’t you come join us? Are we not friends now?” The princess questioned, leaning much too close to him. 

“I have no intention of becoming friends with lowly mortals such as yourself.” He answered. If it had been anyone else, that might have been enough to get her to step away, however, Sonia was a rather persistent creature.

She huffed softly. “Well, at the very least, please wish the Four Dark Devas of Destruction well on my behalf.”

He nodded at her, and she moved to sit closer to everyone else, though her constant glances back at him were hard to ignore.

He found it charming in a way. Her worrying about someone like him was simply a waste of energy on her part, however, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t play along. So long as she was happy.

_ When I see the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you... Love like you. _

__ Thunder roared in the night, making it impossible for Gundham to simply sit still. He decided to make his way to the dining hall, at least digging through the cabinets in the kitchen to find food for the Four Dark Devas might prove useful.

He glanced up at the sound of rustling behind him, finding Sonia standing in the doorway.

“Good morning, Gundham.” She smiled, though she stayed where she was.

He sighed softly. “Hardly, it appears as if someone has angered the mighty god of thunder.”

“I like storms, I find them to be the best weather to watch horror movies in!” Sonia’s smile brightened, if Gundham didn’t know better, he would have assumed the sun had peeked through the clouds. “The atmosphere lightning flashes and thunder create is simply too good to pass up.”

“Is that why you’re awake at such an hour?” Gundham turned back to the cabinets he had been looking through before she had entered, deeming her unthreatening and deciding the task at hand was of higher importance. Sonia seemed to have forgotten that the morning announcement hadn’t played yet, when he glanced over his shoulder she had sat down with her legs crossed, a look of confusion sparkling in her bright blue eyes.

She didn’t answer him, instead, they spent time questioning each other and sitting on the kitchen floor.

_ I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, ‘cause I think you’re so good… and I’m nothing like you. _

__ Gundham sat in his cabin, staring up at the ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, though he paid it no mind. His mind ran with thoughts of something much brighter. Her smile, her brilliant smile that she only rarely showed, one much different than any of her other smiles. Her smile, that he wondered if she showed anyone else. Her smile, which had consumed his every waking moment. 

He sighed softly, standing up and making his way to the door. She was the sun, and he was nothing more than a black hole more than thousands of galaxies away.

_ Look at you go, I just adore you. _

__ He stayed in the back of the dining hall, watching everyone chatter, barely catching more than the occasional word. Everyone except for her. Sonia, who had captured his attention with something he couldn’t even begin to describe. Perhaps she was more powerful than he had assumed, or even more powerful than he was. Though he knew she would never tell him.

Even if he would never fully comprehend her power, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely enchanted.

_ I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.  _

__ “Gundham!” Sonia waved him over, patting the edge of the bench beside her. While he didn’t sit with her, he did walk over and stand there. “Have you been alright? I haven’t seen you around in a while, I was starting to get worried.” 

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” He answered simply.

Sonia’s smile fell for a second, before coming back brighter. “Have the Devas been well?”

“The Four Dark Devas of Destruction.” Gundham corrected, giving a small nod. “They’ve been as well as they can be on this wretched island, though they must return home as quickly as possible to replenish their energy.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” She smiled at him, one of her brilliant smiles that made the sun seem dark. She shuffled through her pockets for a second, before pulling out a small pack of sunflower seeds and holding it out for him to take. “This is for them!”

“..I see, thank you.”

_ If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love. _

__ “Are there really no exits to this place..?” Sonia’s voice shook as she spoke, though it was clear she was trying to fight it.

“It appears as such.” Gundham glanced around, the bright pink walls damn near driving him insane at this point. “We simply have to sit and wait.”

Sonia frowned. “Monokuma said that we wouldn’t be able to leave unless a murder occurs… You don’t think anyone will do it, do you? Surely we can find a way to leave without violence!”

Gundham simply hummed in response. If that was what it took to get out… Then so be it.

_ When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love like you. _

__ No one remembered how long it had been. Days, weeks, a month? It didn’t make a difference anyway. All it took was.. Well, it didn’t matter what it would cost. As long as she’s happy.

_ Love like you.. _

__ “It’s Nekomaru’s back! Do you really think I can get behind him so easily!?”

“Maybe you can’t, but the Four Dark Devas of Destruction can.” Hajime’s tone was cold. “There’s no other explanation, I’ll go over the case one more time, but the answer won’t change.”

Everyone sat in a mix of shock and doubt as Hajime spoke, letting the puzzle fall into place.

“That someone, the person who killed Nekomaru, is Gundham Tanaka… I can’t think of anyone else but you!”

“That simply isn’t possible!” Sonia spoke up, her hands gripping the pillar in front of her until her knuckles went white. “Gundham isn’t a killer, I know he’s not!” She cried.

He simply shook his head in response. Offering her one last glance as Monokuma called for them all to vote.

_ Love me like you. _

~~__ _ I’m sorry, Sonia. _ ~~


End file.
